fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestorm (2016 TV Series)
Firestorm is an american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and is a follow up to arrowverse based on the DC Comics of the same name. it is The Spin-Off of The Flash The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, The show was aired in June 28th, 2016 only on The CW Network Television Plot When a project at S.T.A.R. Labs known as F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. goes underway, a malfunction in the experiment goes wrong, and it creates a massive explosion of nuclear energy that merges a smart High School Football star, Ronnie Raymond and a nobel prize winning phyicist, Dr. Martin Stein, into one, with Ronnie controlling the body, while Dr. Stein's consciousness acts as a guide for him. The two try to seperate their bond and return to their normal lives, but when they learn another scientist, Henry Hewitt, has also been effected by the nuclear explosion, becoming a psychotic supervillain, Tokamak, the two must use their powers and merge into one superpowered hero, Firestorm, the Nuclear Man. Cast * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond ** Dylan Sprayberry as Young Ronnie * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Isabella Hoffman as Clarrisa Stein * Jodie Whittaker as Joanne Raymond * Keira Knightley as Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Morgan Taylor Campbell as Killer Frost/Crystal Frost * Jennifer Tilly as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * John Magaro as Weasel/John Monroe * Xaiver Samuel as Silver Shade/Xaiver Purvis * Amanda Plummer as Hyena/Summer Day * Chelsea Kurtz as Black Bison/Mina Clayton * Elizabeth Banks as Silver Deer/Chanka Deer * Clancy Brown as Shaggy Man'/'''Wade Eilling * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Rob Morgan as Mick Wong * Ryan Kwanten as Bizzaro Firestorm * Ashley Greene as Casey Krinsky * Anne Hathaway as Byte/Blythe Bonner * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Adam Sandler as Enforcer/Leroy Merkyn * Timophy Olyphant as Zuggernaut/Colin Mackson * Beau Bridges as Typhoon/David Drake Production Development ''To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Release June 28th, 2016 Episodes Season 1 Voice Introduction ”''My name is Ronnie Raymond, and I'm the nuclear man alive, to the gath understand, I found S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, I took Professor Stein inside in My Body and when i was give to powers, the accident made me impossible, To the outside world, I'm a football player, I use my powers to fight crime and Others Like Me! i have to stop the villain Deathstorm, i get to help plastique, and i'm the only one to get my Powers, Where I Become... as Firestorm"'' Episode List # Pilot (Ronnie’s Resurrection): TBA # The Nuclear Man # Season 2 # The Fury of Firestorm